A Tale of 100 Prompts
by K.A. Productions
Summary: 100 prompt challenge with random DBZ themes. Some will be angsty, some will be fluffy.
1. Intro

My friend found a 100 prompt challenge on deviantart and sent them to me so I'm going to do random dbz stories with different themes depending on the prompt. Some will be fluffly and some will be angsty. These might not be in order cause my friend sent me all 100 prompts by text message and my phone separated it into five messages because it was so long.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.

Prompt: Intro

Trunks and Goten are introduced for the first time.

* * *

><p>"But, mom, I don't wanna go!"<p>

Trunks Briefs was upset. His mother, Bulma, was making him go and meet some kid who was a whole year younger than him. He, a four year old preschoolar, could not be seen spending time with a little three year old baby. He was spending his time in the hovercar ride pouting over meeting this new playmate.

Bulma sighed. "Trunks, stop scowling. We're going to the Son's house wether you like it or not."

"But, mom, why do I have to play with Gofer?" Trunks whined.

"It's Goten," Bulma corrected. "And I think you'll like him. He's a lot like your Uncle Goku was. Really kind and fun to be around."

"Dad says that he wasn't my real uncle and that he was an idiot." Trunks said, folding his arms across his chest in his father's usual way.

Bulma landed the hover car outside the Son's household and tried to help Trunks out of his booster seat.

"I can do it," Trunks said defiantly, wishing he could fly like his dad so he could get away from this dreaded playdate.

ChiChi appeared at the door before the mother and child could make it up to the doorstep. "Oh, Bulma, it's so good to see you. And Trunks has gotten so big since the last time I saw him!"

Trunks furrowed his brow. "Have I met you before, lady?"

"Trunks! Remember your manners!" Bulma scolded.

"It's okay, Bulma," ChiChi said. "Wow, he's so much like Vegeta already and he's only 4." ChiChi bent down to Trunks' level. "I'm your Aunt ChiChi. I haven't seen you since you were two."

Trunks looked her straight in the eyes. "Dad says you're not my real aunt."

Bulma covered her eyes with her hand. "I need to start monitering their father-son conversations. Clearly, Vegeta, is only teaching him how to be rude."

"Mommy?" A small voice asked as a little boy with spikey black hair appeared behind his mother. "Is that them?"

"Yes, it is, Goten," ChiChi smiled. "Come on out and say hi."

"Hello," Goten said softly looking at the lavender haired boy and his blue haired mom. "I'm Goten. What's your name?"

Trunks looked away and scowled into the distance.

"_Trunks_," Bulma warned.

He looked at Goten. "I'm Trunks."

Goten tilted his head to the side. "Do you wanna come play blocks with me, Trunks?"

Trunks sighed. "I guess. I've got nothing better to do."

Silently, Trunks followed Goten into the house. On the way to Goten's room, he saw a bigger boy sitting at a desk in another room.

"Who's that?" Trunks wondered.

"That's my big brother, Gohan, but he's busy with his big kid schoolwork." Goten said matter of factly.

Once in Goten's room, the small boy walked over to his toy chest and retrieved a large bag of blocks. Trunks wasn't really impressed. He had way more blocks than this kid did.

"Let's build them!" Goten said enthusiastically, placing blocks on top of each other until he had a made four slightly wobbly columns with them. Goten stood back and smiled proudly at his creation.

Trunks rolled his eyes. All Goten had done was stacked them. A one year old could've done that.

"Ya know what's really fun?" Trunks said grinning "Knockin' 'em down!" Then he attacked the blocks with a kick that he saw his dad do to one of the training robots and the blocks toppled over.

Goten started sniffling. "You...you...you...you knocked my block towers over!"

"Jeesh, stop being such a baby," Trunks said annoyed. "Just build them over again."

"But if I build them over again then will you knock them over again?"

Trunks' grin widened. "Probably."

Goten frowned. "But why?"

"Cause it's fun."

"But that's not nice." Goten said.

Trunks sighed and picked up a block, moving it around in his small hand. "But you had fun making the towers and I had fun knocking it down. So, if you keep building and I keep knocking 'em down then we'll both have fun."

Goten's face brightened. "Oh, you're right, Trunks! We'll both have fun! I'm gonna make more towers right away for you to knock down!"

Trunks watched as Goten eagerly built new block towers. This kid wasn't so bad and it was easy to trick him or talk him into stuff.

"Trunks?" Goten asked.

"Yeah?"

Goten looked at Trunks with a serious expression. "Are you my new best friend?"

"Am I your only friend?" Trunks asked back and was suprised when Goten nodded.

"I don't go to school and no other kids live out here in the middle of nowhere."

Trunks looked speculative. "Well...if I'm your only friend then I guess that I would have to be your best friend. Cause you don't have anyone else to be a best friend."

Goten's face lit up. "Yay! I have a best friend!"

"How's everything going in here, kids?" ChiChi asked as she and Bulma appeared in the doorway.

"Great!" Goten exclaimed. "Trunks is my new best friend!"

Bulma smiled. "Really? Is that true Trunks?"

Trunks scowled again. "I'm his only friend so I have to be the best one."

The two women looked knowingly at each other.

"Have fun kids," Bulma said. "Trunks be ready to leave in two hours."

Goten looked up at Bulma and ChiChi shyly. "Can Trunks stay the night and play blocks with me longer? Pretty please?"

"It's alright with me," ChiChi said. "As long as it's fine with Bulma, and Trunks wants to, then he can."

"Sure," Bulma said. "I can come back to get you tommorrow at noon if you want to stay, Trunks."

"Well," Trunks looked at Goten's pleading face. "I guess I could."

"Yay!"

The next day when Bulma came back over to pick up Trunks, ChiChi informed her that they were playing superhero in Goten's room.

"Trunks, come on," Bulma called. "Time to go home."

"But, mom, I don't wanna go!"

* * *

><p>Okay, so that was the first prompt. The next one will be love.<p> 


	2. Love

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Prompt: Love

Vegeta thinks about his feelings for Bulma at her funeral.

Warnings: Character death

* * *

><p>She's gone.<p>

That one sentence kept repeating over and over in my mind. How could she possibly be gone? My Onna was a fiesty one, a surviver. She wasn't supposed to be brought down by mere old age.

I had never verbally told her how I felt for her, how I cared about her. I assumed my actions spoke volumes when I sacrificed myself in battle to make the world a more peaceful place for her and the boy. I assumed that she could see the emotions running through my eyes, but what if she didn't? What if, because I never told her, she never knew?

All of her friends are here. I'm not looking at them, for I can only stay frozen keeping my eyes trained on her pale, white body lying cold in her deathbed, but I know that they are pitying me. I can feel it deep in my bones, yet, their pity doesn't make me angry as it usually would. I feel suprisingly numb.

I feel my daughter's hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me, however I still did not move; my body felt weighed down by something stronger than any gravity level I'd ever trained in.

My son appeared on the other side of me, not touching me as my daughter was, but offering comfort with his prescence all the same.

I wondered if they knew. Did the same unspoken words ellude them as I suspected it did my Onna?

My daughter moved to stand in front of me so she could look me in the eyes. I searched her blue orbs, so much like her mother's, for any trace of what I'd never bothered to look for in the past. I could see it, there, in her face, her expression. She knew. Did my son know as well?

Finally able to move slightly, I turned to look at my son. His eyes, also like the Onna's, revealed the same thing that my daughter's had, only a bit more difficult to identify at first glance. So he knew as well.

I moved past them, walking closer to the casket. How I wished I'd be able to read her face as I had just read my children's, but I knew it would never be so. I would never see her again, not even in the afterlife. Someone such as herself would have gone to heaven, of that I was absolutely positive. As for myself, I knew that after all the death and pain I've caused over the course of my life, that surely I would go to hell. I doubted that even the greatest atonement would spare me at this point.

With a feather-light touch, I reached towards her face, stroking it gently. Her skin was cold and brittle, the complete opposite of the warm and soft skin I'd felt the very first time I'd touched her.

I closed my eyes as I felt the onslaught of silent tears spring to my eyes. She was the only one who could do this to me, and she had no idea that she had that power.

Tenderly, I leaned down and kissed her forehead, not caring who was watching.

"I love you, Bulma."

* * *

><p>I almost started crying when I wrote that. Is that silly of me?<p> 


	3. Light

So, this prompt is Light. It's set during the seven years that Goku is dead.

Don't own. Don't sue.

* * *

><p>"Goten, what are you doing in here?" Gohan asked as he blinked sleep out of his eyes. He focused on the clock. 2:51. It was way past Goten's bed time.<p>

"My nightlight went out," Goten said seriously. "Can I sleep in here?"

"Why don't I try to fix your nightlight for you?" Gohan bargained, knowing that his brother snored.

Goten frowned. "Why can't I just stay in here?"

Gohan sighed. "Because...well...you're a big boy so you should sleep in your own room." He got out of bed and ruffled Goten's hair. "Come on. Let's go try to fix that nightlight."

Goten stayed close as he and his brother walked down the dark hallway to his room. Once there, Gohan flicked the switch on the wall to turn on the light.

"Why can't you just sleep with this light on?" Gohan asked.

"Cause it's too bright to sleep now," Goten said. "I can only sleep with my nightlight on."

Gohan walked over to the four-star dragonball nightlight, a gift from Trunks and Bulma for Goten's birthday, and removed it from the wall. He carefully examined it.

"I think the light bulb in it just blew," Gohan said. "We should have this kind of bulb in the kitchen. I'll go change it."

Walking towards the kitchen, Goten stayed close to Gohan again as they made their way through the house. Gohan flipped the kitchen light switch and began searching for the light bulbs.

"Ah, here they are!" Gohan said as he opened one of the kitchen drawers. Carefully, he took a bulb out of the package and replaced the one in the nightlight. He turned his head around when he heard the sound of the refrigerater opening. "Goten what are you doing?"

"I just wanted some milk before I go back to bed," the young boy said as he pulled out the milk and retrieved a glass from the cabinet.

Placing the nightlight on the table, Gohan hurried to take the milk away. "Let me pour it. You're going to spill it."

The young boy extended his arms out to give his brother the carton of milk and his glass, however the glass slipped from his hand and shattered upon impact with the floor.

"I'm sorry!" Goten apologized.

Gohan checked his mother's energy to make sure the sound didn't wake her. "Shh. Mom is still asleep. Let's keep it that way. Go back to your room. I'll bring your nightlight and a glass of milk. Okay?"

Goten nodded. "Okay. Thank you, Gohan." Quietly, Goten slipped back down the hall to his room.

Carefully, so as not to cut himself, Gohan cleaned up the shards of broken glass from the floor and deposited them in garbage can as silently as was possible. Then, he took another glass from the kitchen cabinet and poured Goten a half-full glass of milk. He placed the milk carton back in the fridge, grabbed the glass and nightlight and flipped off the kitchen light on the way back to Goten's room.

Goten was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for Gohan to get back.

"Here's your milk." Gohan said, extending the glass to his brother.

"Can you warm it for me?" Goten asked, tilting his head. "I want warm milk."

Sighing, Gohan used a small amount of energy to heat the milk. When he was happy with the temperature, he handed it to Goten.

Goten, thirstily chugged it in one drink and handed the glass back.

Gohan placed the glass on the nightstand so he could plug the nightlight back into the wall. Then, he tucked Goten back in before flipping off the light switch on the wall. The soft glow of the nightlight filled the room.

"Gohan?" Goten asked softly. "Will you tell me a bedtime story?"

"I guess I can," Gohan said, pulling the rocking chair in the corner of the room to the side of the bed. "What kind of story do you want?"

"Any kind," the young half-saiyan responded sleepily.

"Once upon a time..." Gohan thought for a moment before his mouth turned up in a smile. "There was a knight named Soku. He married a shrew who liked to hit people with a frying pan and they had a son named Sohan. Sadly, Soku died protecting the people he cared about, so Sohan was left without a father. Soku didn't know, however, that his wife was pregnant with their second son, Soten. Even though he had never met his father, Soten was a lot like Soku. He was pure of heart and kind and cared about all life. He even looked almost exactly like Soku. Now, Sohan, loved his little brother from the minute he was born and he vowed on that day that he would help his shrew mother take care of little Soten as best as he could so he could turn out to be the best person he could be. Now, little Soten is five years old and Sohan can see that his brother is going to be exactly like their dad when he grows up..."

Gohan trailed off at the sound of Goten's even breaths. He pulled the comforter up higher over his brother and whispered a soft "goodnight".

Picking up the empty milk glass, Gohan stood up out of the rocking chair and quietly left the room. He washed and rinsed out the glass before placing it back in the kitchen cabinet.

It was 3:34 when Gohan finally made it back to his room. He crawled into bed, hoping to get some sleep before his mother woke him at seven to do his schoolwork.

At exactly seven o'clock, Gohan was woken up via frying pan to the head.

"What was that for?" He shouted knowing this was going to be a bad day already.

"Goten relayed your bedtime story to me! That's for calling me a shrew!" ChiChi screeched. And then suddenly ChiChi became very calm. "Now get out of bed. That history paper isn't going to write itself, now is it?"

Hanging his head, Gohan tiredly got out of bed and went to do his work.

Gohan heard a soft knock on his door at about eight o'clock.

"Thank you for fixing my nightlight for me," Goten said and held up the glass in his hand. "I brought you some milk."

Gohan smiled. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>Okay, so the next prompt is Dark. I've already started writing it and it should be done soon.<p> 


	4. Dark

This prompt is called Dark. Bra wants to go on her first date, but Vegeta and Trunks aren't too thrilled about it.

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ.

* * *

><p>"Onna!"<p>

"Mom!"

Bulma sighed as her husband and son stormed into her lab, both with identical, irritated looks on their faces.

"Yes?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why exactly is Bra planning to 'go out' as she puts it with some lowlife human later tonight?" Vegeta asked angrily.

"He's not a lowlife, and Bra really likes him." Bulma crossed her arms. "What exactly is your problem here?"

"Mom, Bra is too young to be going on dates," Trunks said with a scowl.

"She's fifteen. What age exactly qualifies to you two as old enough?"

"Never," they said at the same time.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Stop being so overprotective. All they're going to do is see a movie."

Trunks narrowed his eyes. "Those movie theaters are dark and teenage boys can get handsy. I was that age once, too. I know how they think."

"Stop being so dramatic," Bulma said exasperated. "It's just one innocent, little date."

"It starts out innocent," Trunks argued. "But then the next thing you know he's made his way past first and second base and is about to score a homerun. And then you guy's will be grandparents and I'll be Unlce Trunks!"

Vegeta's scowl deepened. "Now I most certainly don't want her going."

"Me neither," Trunks seconded.

"Please, just let Bra enjoy her first date," Bulma pleaded. "Don't ruin this for her."

"Suddenly, Vegeta's face twisted into his trademark smirk. "Fine, then. Bra can go on this date, but I'd like to meet this boy first."

Trunks' expression morphed into a smirk akin to his father's. "That's a great idea, dad."

"Hurry along, boy," Vegeta said as he spun to walk out of the lab. "We should be waiting to give this human boy a proper greeting."

"I better go, too," Bulma sighed. "I'll have to ensure that he isn't killed."

"I would never kill him, mom," Trunks said. "That would hurt Bra."

"And if I killed him then I would have to put up with yours and Bra's screeching, and nothing is worth that." Vegeta said seriously. "I am simply going to as you humans say it 'put the fear of Kami' in the boy."

* * *

><p>Bra was upstairs putting on the final touches of her make-up when her cell phone rang.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey, Blue, it's me."

"Me who?" She teased.

"Funny."

"Are you almost here, Ken?"

"Pulling into your driveway now," Ken said. "Dang, Blue, you have a huge house!"

"So I've been told," Bra giggled. "I'll meet you at the door."

"See you there."

They hung up the phone and Bra practically sprinted down the stairs in her effort to meet him at the door. What she saw when she got to the living room, however, stopped her in her tracks. There, leaning against the wall was her father wearing a sadistic smirk, her brother relaxing in the recliner with a similar facial expression, and her mother sitting on the loveseat with an apologetic look on her face.

"Uh, what are you all doing?" Bra asked nervously.

"We wanted to meet your date before you left." Trunks said innocently.

Bra's eyes shot from Trunks to Vegeta, widening as she realized what they meant.

"What?" She said incredously.

"Relax," Trunks added. "We just wanted to have a little chat with him."

The doorbell rang and Bra hesitated.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Vegeta asked amused. "Or should I answer the door for you?"

"No!" Bra shouted. "I'll get it."

Opening the door slowly, Bra was greeted to the smiling face of Ken, holding a bouquet of daffodills.

"Oh, Ken, they're beautiful!" Bra squealed.

"I remembered that you said they were your favorites. Read the card." Ken ran a hand through his curly, reddish-blonde hair apprehensively.

Carefully, Bra picked the card out of the bouquet and read it. "Roses are red, violets are blue. Nobody out there is prettier than you."

Trunks rolled his eyes and Vegeta scoffed. Hearing him, Bra turned and glared at her father.

"You must be Bra's father," Ken said confidently as he approached Vegeta with his hand held out. "I'm Ken Yates. Nice to meet you."

After a moment of Vegeta glaring at him, Ken dropped his arm, realizing that Vegeta was not going to shake his hand.

Trunks approached him with his hand held out. "Hey, Ken," he said pleasantly. "I'm Bra's older brother, Trunks."  
>Ken smiled and took his hand. "Nice to meet you, Trunks." His smiled faltered a little, however, when Trunks gripped his hand a little too tightly.<p>

"Trunks," Bulma warned him, as she walked over to stand near Vegeta.

"What?" He said innocently, letting go of Ken's hand. "It was just a friendly handshake."

"You must be Bra's mother," Ken said, turning to Bulma. "You look exactly like her. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were twins."

Vegeta snorted. Bulma elbowed him in the gut. It did nothing to hurt him, but it made her feel better.

"Thank you," She said to Ken with a smile.

"So, boy," Vegeta said finally speaking, his tone gruff. "What exactly are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Dad!" Bra shouted.

Very confidently, Ken addressed Vegeta. "I really like your daughter, sir, and I want to get to know her better as a person. My mother raised me to treat women with respect and that's exactly what I intend to do."

Suprised by Ken's confidence, Vegeta blinked. Surely, this human boy should fear him just by his intimidating appearance alone?

"Bra will be treated like a queen when I'm with her, I promise." Ken vowed.

"Good," Vegeta grunted. "Anything less, and I'll hunt you down."

"That won't be necessary, I swear," Ken said.

"Ken, we should go," Bra said eager to get away from her family.

"Yeah, we probably should." Ken agreed. "It's getting kind of dark outside and we don't want to miss our movie. It was nice meeting you all."

Bra ushered Ken out the door as quickly as possible.

"Well," Bulma said smugly. "That didn't turn out like either of you wanted, now did it?"

"Shut up, Onna." Vegeta said, throwing her a aggravated look, as he walked out of the front room, towards the kitchen for food, with Trunks following him, mirroring his dark expression.

* * *

><p>Trunks and Vegeta might be kind of out of character, but when I started typing this is just what happened. I found the poem that Ken gave to Bra online. R&amp;R.<p> 


End file.
